Kamen Rider Ryuki (video game)
A video game based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, developed by Digifloyd and published by Bandai, was released in Japan during 2002 for the PlayStation. It is a basic fighting game where all thirteen Riders are playable with all the forms seen in the show, movie and specials (with the exception of the Alternatives and Ouja's Blank Form, seen in EPISODE FINAL, ''as well as any hypothetical blank forms. However, Ryuki's appears at the beginning of challenge mode). Four of the Contract Monsters (Volcancer, Metalgelas, Destwilder and Gigazelle), the two Zebraskulls (Iron and Bronze) and Megazelle are also playable. Gameplay The game is a basic two-button fighter, with a strong and light attack, as well as a throw button. The fourth button however, is used to activate cards from the advent deck. One of the shoulder button is used to cycle through cards, as well. Each card can only be used once per round, however. When health reaches low for either character, the song "A Boundless Life" will play, which would allow the character to use their Final Vent card on their weakened opponent. Monsters, however, have no cards and thus cannot use a finisher. If the 60 second timer runs out, the player with the most health wins the round automatically. Riders each have their advent decks from the show, but what the cards do falls into one of a few categories. '''Advents' Summons the user's contract monster. Advent card is one of the two undodgable and unblockable cards in the game when played. However, a button prompt will appear onscreen and rapidly pushing said button will recover health for the opposing player. Strike/Sword/Swing/Shoot/Hold/Spin Vents Summons a weapon, which lasts until an opponent cancels it with a special move/advent, or by knocking the user down. The weapon changes the user's moveset to match how it functions. Guard Vents Summons a shield, or cape, in the case of Knight. This also lasts until a special move or advent hits the user, or until said user is knocked down. Unique Vents Raia's Copy Vent copies an enemy's current sword or shield, Verde's Clear Vent renders him invisible save for when he attacks, Knight's Trick Vent is a card that functions like an Advent, but with lower strength. Final Vents The user's finisher, undodgable and unblockable like Advents, However, the opponent also receive the helpful button prompt. However, if it is not tapped sufficiently the receiver of the attack will lose the round. Notably, if you survive, you may than use your own Final Vent on your opponent. The Trick Vent, Final Vents, and advents stop the game's timer, combined with how the game functions, it is entirely possible to defeat some opponents in less than 10 seconds. Characters The 13 Riders, Ryuki, Knight, Scissors, Zolda, Raia, Gai, Ouja, Tiger, Imperer, Odin, Femme, Verde, and Ryuga are all playable, However Ryuki and Knight's survive forms are secret characters, and the only characters not shown on the initial character select screen until unlocked. Ouja, mimicking the show, has his own deck, Raia's, and Gai's to select from, as well as his Genocider deck, featuring all three of their weapons, and Genocider's advent/final vent cards. The monster characters Volcancer, Metalgelus, Destwilder, Gigazelle, Megazelle, and the Iron and Bronze Zebraskulls, lack advent cards, but instead seem to have superior general strength as a form of compensation. Gameplay Modes The game features several gameplay modes, 1P Challenge mode Acting as a tutorial of sorts and reenacting some fights from the show early on, it starts with Shiro Kanzaki giving Ryuki his advent deck, and contract card, and introduces the player to the card system, starting one card at a time, introducing each card in a fight with a brief voiced explanation, before letting you use all the cards in a battle with Ouja, whom it can unlock. 1P Battle mode Essentially an arcade mode, you battle through eight rounds of opponents, This mode tends to end with a battle usually against either Kamen rider Odin or Ouja with his Genocider, and the corresponding advent deck. Winning at this mode with various characters unlocks several characters, as well as giving you several points which may seemingly be used in other modes. 2P Battle mode Two player battle mode for two people. A card memory game Bet your points from battle mode to find the card, each card is meant to be something from the show, and winning gives you said card for your collection. A card collection mode The player can view cards of Riders and monsters and such from the show. There are eight cards per page, and eight pages, making a total of 48 cards. Notes *Zolda's Strike Vent, unused in the show, is usable in this game. *Zolda has the most ingame cards as a playable character, with 6. **Gai, Imperer, Tiger and Ouja (with his basic deck) however, have the least cards, with only 3. *Despite Copy Vent being in the game, Verde isn't able to use it. *Verde's Hold Vent acts as a long raged yoyo weapon rather than to bind opponents. *Volcancer's throw is an animation mimicking how it killed Scissors in the show *Before Ryuki was adapted into Dragon Knight, this game was the only way to find out what Kamen Rider Odin's Final Vent looks like. Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Video Games Category:Playstation games